1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for video tape recorder speed control, and in particular to methods of and apparatus for controlling a video tape recorder to reproduce at less than the normal playback speed. Such methods and apparatus have application, but not exclusive application, in the conversion of video signals to photographic film images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape recorders (VTRS) are available which can reproduce a recorded video signal at less than the normal playback speed. One example of such a machine is the Sony Corporation high definition (HD) digital VTR type HDD 1000. However, this digital VTR, in common with other such machines, has the limitation that reproduction at less than the normal playback speed is possible only at a number of preset fractions of the normal playback speed. This is inconvenient where the need arises for constant and stable reproduction at a speed different from the preset speeds available.